In recent years, there has been considerable research and development on ambient temperature, high energy density lithium cells. A particularly promising system is based on thionyl chloride, SOCl.sub.2. Here, SOCl.sub.2 serves both as solvent and depolarizer for the cell. A suitable current collector such as carbon serves as the cathode.
One of the difficulties encountered with the Li/SOCl.sub.2 cell is that its high rate capability is limited by a passivating film formed on the lithium anode. This passivation occurs most readily during storage at elevated temperatures.